Whiplash Lemon Chapters
by The Admiralty
Summary: The chapters that were removed from the Whiplash Fic to keep it at a T rating.


Warning: this fanfic contains explicit adult situations. You have been warned.

This Chapter happens near the end of chapter 3 of Whiplash.

* * *

><p>Effort makes the man - ask any woman.<p>

-Unknown

* * *

><p>Leading me onward through the dimly light passages, Little Foot guided us to one of the storerooms. Threading our way between the racks filled with clay jar, we made our way deep into the shadowed recesses hidden at the far end of the room. Once safely out of sight of the entrance, he pushed me against the packed dirt wall, kissing me furiously. My actions more than slightly guided by the ale, I grabbed him by the nape of the neck and returned his kiss, pulling him flush against me. Suddenly breaking from our kiss, I kneed him in the ribs and pushed him down and away from me. Having landed rather heavily on his rear, he looked up and me with more than a bit of confusion. Smiling down at him, I gave him the look that I usually do before one of our sparring matches. "If you want me, then you have to come and <em>take<em> me."

Giving me an evil grin of his own, he hooked one of his feet behind my ankle and pulled my feet out from under me before I realized what he was trying. Sprawling to the ground beside him, I didn't have time to react as he rolled over on top of me, trying to pin me to the ground. However, working in the fields with the men had toughened me back up, and I was in nearly as good of shape as I had been while on my high school cross country team. Thrusting downward with my elbows and heels, I levered my body away from the ground. This had the desired effect of lifting both our bodies off the ground for a brief moment and breaking any chances of him securing his grip.

Sitting upright and scooting backward, I was surprised when my back hit the wall behind me. Apparently we had gotten turned around at some point while on the ground. Taking advantage of my momentary distraction, Little Foot was on me in a heartbeat using his slight advantage in size to his benefit. He pressed himself against me, trapping one of my legs between our bodies with that knee push up against my shoulder and that foot pinned beneath his own. With his lips once again pressed against mine and my make-shift skirt pinned up against my chest, he took the advantage to slide a quick feel of my exposed flesh, cupping my ass in his hand. This, however, gave me time to react and I responded with another shallow blow to his ribs. He rolled with my blow and slid away from me, but I didn't get him time to recover and gain his footing.

Using my now freed foot, I launched myself toward him. Nearly pinning him but only able to get a solid hold on his tunic. Quickly pulling his rope belt loose, he slipped free of his tunic, leaving me with nothing but a handful of cloth. Suddenly off balance, it was easy for him to pin me up against the wall again. With both of us standing, he kissed me again. Once again I tried to knee him in the ribs, but this time he caught my leg, hooking my knee over his elbow. Realizing what was about to happen, I tried the same thing with the other leg, and with the same effect.

Suddenly I was completely pinned, both feet hanging out into the empty air and nothing separating him from me. Giving him another grin, I ask what he was waiting for. As if in reply, he thrust forward, deep into me. And as he did so, I bit down on his shoulder, luxuriating in the sensations and taste that he gave me. This wasn't my first time, but it was the first time in a long while that I had been _taken_. And it was exquisite.

Once we were both spent, we lay together, curled up and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I originally wasn't going to do more than allude to this, but I had already typed it and it does help show how D!me is slowly beginning to adapt to her newfound challenges and struggles. And yes, I am aware that I spent 56th of the lemon having them beat the crap out of each out first. My reply to this is that the foreplay is what really sets the tone, after that, the reader is free expand on that as much as they can imagine (also, there are only so many ways you can say 'they fucked' before it starts getting repetitive and boring).

^.^


End file.
